


queens bath

by EnbyAries



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O themes, Bath Sex, Blowjobs, Double Dicks, F/M, Masturbation, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyAries/pseuds/EnbyAries
Summary: kitty and kurt enjoy the spoils of war(warning this isn't finished so it cuts off, just putting it here for archiving)warning: kurt has a knot, like an a/b/o type thing and his orgasms last from 30 minutes to an hour, don't ask me why i just like the head canon
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	queens bath

The crystal chandeliers hung high on beautifully carved golden arches, walls of pure white marble and silver. Glittering decorations, gifts of course were scattered stylishly along the walls. The wealthy owners of the manor had gone to sleep for the night. Cozying up in their plush bed lined in every fur imaginable. Silk sheets covered the figures (barely) of the current occupants of the bed. Kitty pryde and her companion, Nightcrawler.

The mansion, their prize had been ransacked and looted. Kitty had come across a terrible rich couple who owned mutant slaves and killed them for pleasure. So, as one does, kitty had righted the wrong and ran the couple in the desert, letting the beats decide their fate. The pryde showed up, guns blazing and tore apart every noble person in sight. Now the house was quiet, peaceful. 

The surviving mutant slaves had taken what they could and left with the pryde, happy to add to their ranks. The only two remnants of the sacrilege were the leader herself and her partner. The two had settled after the fight, exhausted and sweaty.

Kitty decided to make good use of the massive porcelain tub, big enough to fit ten people in and run up a good bath.

Now she sets on the edge of the tub, washing her braided locs and enjoying the cool air conditioning, a luxury in the desert. Nightcrawler, Kurt sat dutifully in front of the door. Stubbornly staying in place as to “protect” his partner. As he sat and fiddled with a random trinket his eyes wandered to the side. Behind him sat the woman of his desires, stark naked and lavishing herself in the delightful smelling soaps.

Clearing his throat he speaks “ i shall take my leave now kätzchen, enjoy your bath “ standing he walks stiff limbed to the bed.

“ wait “

He freezes in place at the request. Knuckles turning a pale blue color from his death grip on his rapier. 

“ …. Yes? “ he finally speaks, uncertain.

“Come here, i need your ….. Assistance, my friend”

Kurts entire body shivers at the tone, a soft sultry purr. Quickly he turns around and appears within the bath once more. Gaze tight on the floor so as not to offend his lady. He stands and waits for her to speak. Every strand of fur on his body pricked at the knowing of the nude woman in front of him. Standing there for what felt for an eternity he picks up his head to find her face. But oh, does he find so much more.

She's standing now in front of him. Bare and dripping with the deliciously scented soaps only the wealthy could afford. Too late to turn back his eyes focus on every little rivulet of water dripping from her collarbone to the drops gently trailing down to her…..

He swallows, thickly. Kitty is quiet still and has taken to undoing the thick gold plated necklace, a sign of rank and status within the Pryde. 

Without missing a beat the jewish woman gently reaches forward, taking his chin into her small hand and lovingly says

“ please …. Get in the bath, you smell very bad and it's been stinking up the room “

He nearly ‘ports from the room at the sheer mortification. Once his shame passes he realizes her request .. she wants him to…

Bathe with her.

All inhibitions nearly tossed out the window he ‘ports from his clothing with speed that’d put Maximoff to shame. His uniform falls neatly from his furry blue form. He kicks it aside and reaches back to unsheathe both swords and set them to the side. 

Before he even has a chance to step into the tub kitty has already grabbed his wrist and phased him into the tub, close to herself. It wasn’t like nudity was uncommon in the Pryde house but …. being so close to her, feeling her hands touch his scarred back with interest. In turn he gently gazes down at her own naked form. He savors the sight of her petite bust, small scars drawing themselves over her shoulders and neck in a manner less pained but regal. And that's what she was to him, a queen, the queen of his own heart. 

Kitty turns from him for a moment, breaking him from the daze her form had put him in and grabs a neatly folded, embroidered washcloth.

“Face me so i can get the blood out of your chest, the furs so matted there” she laughs the last few words out, seeing his clumped chest fur had reminded her of a pregnant cat beast she’d tamed so long ago, it was angry and matted to high heavens from rolling in its preys carcasses. 

She then takes a generous handful of soaps and smears it onto his chest. Neatly rubbing his chest and stomach, letting her hand and her mind wander downwards. Kurt flushes as her hand touches him, feeling her fingers descent slowly downwards. 

Keeping her eyes focused on his chest she can’t help but wander down to his v line, his furry blue treasure trail. So scruffy, so cute. She continues to wash him down, keeping her hands clear of any … sensitive spots. She feels him move and shift as she scrubs calmly. 

The process was delicate and slow, oh gott so slow. Kurt's legs nearly gave out from sheer over stimulation. The woman's hands, rag long discarded, ran tortuously up and down his chest then back. She kneaded his tense back muscles and lower and lower. He felt her fingers slide along the base of his tail, straightening out the wry limb (among other straightened things :3) and smearing more soap. Then, all of sudden she lets go. Confused he glances down at her face for merely a second, before being phased through the woman and into the massive tub. He flails for a moment before feeling kittys foot gently nudge his legs apart. And carefully, the beautiful woman sits down on HIM. thighs overlapping his own. Sensitive, oh so sensitive areas nudging deliciously against one another. He nearly blacks out from the wonderful friction. She runs the rag along his arms now, teasing him.

Kurts tail curls from behind him and snakes its way around her shin. He could hardly take the teasing, the way she eased her hips along his own bare ones. His legs shook with intensity. Certain parts of him rising to the occasion, hardening with each gyrate. It's like she was trying to kill him.

The woman of his thoughts leans back now, chest bare and puffed out for him to see. She tosses the rag to the side before sliding both arms onto his shoulders and around his neck, placing her head, and lips, mere centimetres apart from him. Swallowing hard the blue male leans forward tentatively and brushes his lips against hers, softly. They stay like that for a few seconds, his uncertainty and anxiety growing as she still doesn’t respond. Nervously, he pulls away to apologize but kitty has other ideas. 

She pulls his face back down and pulls him into a long, sensuous kiss. She teases him, licking his top lip and giggling at the violet blush spread from ear to ear. As she let her gaze wonder once more she noticed the blush didn’t stop at his face. Sliding a hand down his lower stomach, running her nails across his inner thigh until he's sufficiently shaking. 

Her exploration leads her to realizing two things, the fur on his stomach is much shorter than anywhere else and that there was no fur whatsoever on his pretty blue cocks, a find that leaves her flustered. She’d seen him naked before but this was different, intimate. 

Reaching down she gently grasped one of his cocks within her hand “wait, what should i do with the other one?” she mused, somewhat eager to know more about him and his mutated anatomy. It wasn’t uncommon for mutants to have two or more sets of genitals or even strange uniquely shaped ones but still, this was her first time having truly seen something like it. Squeezing it carefully she gives a small jerk causing the man above her to throw his hips forward and nearly collapse onto the woman, miraculously he stays up. She pumps his right cock first as he bucks his hips into her hand, giving her less work. Turning her attention to his neglected lefty she leans forward and runs her tongue against his violet foreskin. Taking the tip in her mouth, leaning forward until he's nearly halfway within her throat. 

Each action takes more and more energy from the blue man until his hips thrust erratically, fucking himself within her grasp and mouth hes desperate, clawing at the edge of the porcelain pool until a small crack forms under the pressure. Gasping his slams his hips forward once more, vision failing him as he cums in his ladys’ throat. Clutching carefully at her braided locs and trying not to hurt her. 

Kitty lets go of his right cock, soft now and pulls him out of her mouth. Trying and failing not the swallow. She quickly leans forward and lets it phase from her mouth, yuck. Wiping her lip she looks up at her companion, sitting now and panting. Eyes still screwed shut and muscles tensing. His death grip on the tubs edge hadn’t loosened any. Looking down she briefly wondered if she’d hurt him in some way.

“ kurt? Are you … alright? “ She tries to grab his attention but the mutant man just groans and leans back, sinking deeper into the water. Wading over to him she puts a hand on his chest and feels around for any sort of bone or organ out of place. It was rare but sometimes she accidentally phased or knocked parts out of place, only when she wasn’t paying attention though. Finding nothing she looks back down at him, still caught in the throes of ecstasy. 

“ nnnn n-no -nnno gott, no, i- no no nnnooo- '' came the garbled response, he pushes himself back and clutches the tub with both arms. 

“ THIS- this,,, hap-ppens wh-eeeeeeen, i-i-i WHEN I, c-cu “ 

Confused kitty watches as he reaches down and begins to furiously jerk the violet organ, causing kitty to fluster and falter for a moment. She watches as he continues to pump until he, unexpectedly, twists backwards and bamfs out of the tub. Leaving the water a murky purple-gray. Kitty coughs and swats the cloud away and stands, looking for her compatriot. Hearing a noise from the room she phases from the tub, quickly grabs a towel to save herself from the cold, and walks back into the connected bedroom. Stepping into the room she sees him, laying on the bed. Biting onto the pillow within his death hold as he continues to… to..

“ what's wrong? Why are you… it's still happening? “ reddening at the crude statement she walks over to the king bed and sits on the edge, watching as he continues to stimulate himself. He doesn’t respond, just groans into the pillow and buries his face further shamefully.

He’d never wanted his lady to see him like this, worked up, pathetic. His own biology working against him, ugh, how embarrassing. Despite his shame he continues to ride out his lengthy orgasm, legs shaking and tail writhing. He was near certain at least one of his legs had fallen off. The over stimulation was near agonizing and it happened every time. In truth he had no idea why he was like this, why the base of his cocks swelled to odd sizes, why his own body tortuously betrayed him. Why his orgasm seem to last three times as any human, he truly did not know. The stupid part of his biology had made it near impossible to enjoy “casual time” with himself if he hadn’t set out a planned time for it. Sex was pretty much out of the question but of course, Amanda hadn’t cared. It wasn’t until he’d met her, his partner that he’d really become interested in that type of thing. But kitty, the woman riled him up in ways he couldn’t control. 

Squeezing the comforter he rolls his hips into his own grip, frantically thrusting into his own hand. Even his own shame couldn’t stop him now. He felt the soft gaze of his lady, skirting herself around the large bed so as to get a better view. Undoubtedly disgusted with him, as much as he was with himself.

Turning away to


End file.
